vaas continued
by zXjacoblikeabossXz
Summary: This is a re write to the far cry 3 ending and what would happen if vaas killed Jason and more people came to the island
1. Chapter 1

Vaas the after story

Chapter 1:

UHH! I moaned loudly whilst walking down through the jungle. Once again I have my self in another shitty situation! Who the fuck would dare mess with me this is my kingdom. Jason… Jason fucking brody! I swear on my life if he doesn't die I will crush the one thing he has left his freedom. The rakyat they brought him up to this and me and Jason just as insane as each other used in a war for dominance that means nothing he is still a pawn used by my bitch of a sister as am i with Hoyt. Citra must pay she will die for what she did I fell to the floor and I saw a pale faced man in a black suit. "Hoyt?" the angry looking man looked down at me "Vaas what the fuck is!" "do you think this is funny? look what you have done to yourself a fucking puny American kid comes from the fucking skies and before we know it he is on the run destroying our operations claiming our territory and rescuing his friends and family!" i stared at him blankly "now get up before I change my mind. you need to come with me I will send you to the doctors to fix you up as well you look like shit. also I know Jason is coming he has a contact who is willing to drop him off at the island and he wants me dead and If I die everything will fuck up that is why I need you alive otherwise I would of left you to die out here oh yeah I need you sober for the next few weeks that way we cant fuck anything up and our organisation will live on!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sitting in the medical ward was boring as fuck the only interesting thing that happened is that the doctor came over to me and gave me the wrong painkillers so I fucking shot him! When Hoyt died I wasn't to bothered, after all he knew this is what was going to happen and he wasn't well enough prepared he could of shot that piece of shit and that traitorous bastard Sam before he could even blink! People call me insane now I'm a leader of the best pirate organisation in the world Hoyt left me everything his mansion pirates drugs money his whole fucking organisation at the moment I only have one thing on my mind Jason brody the prick that started this but first personal matters are at hand. I rushed off to collect an army of privateers and my pirates we are going to destroy anamaki village and kill everyone there this will send a message to these fucks! Jason amigo you are going to die hermano! and so will everybody else you fucking know and love you think you can kill me think again mother fucker!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

I rushed into the village with my m1911 and a machete I slaughtered innocent people and some rakyat guards it felt good to kill again we held captive a lady that worked in the gun shop. I had fun beating that unresponsive bitch she passed out but still we got what we wanted she gave me the information that we needed then I blew that bitches brains out! We were already in a jeep to dr earnharchts manor we had shipments from him for years and now he is hiding Jason and his fucking friends I'm going to burn his house to the ground and slaughter Jason's only thing worth of value left his fucking amigos. I can see earnharchts mansion in the horizon I can taste his fear already. I ditched the army I told them to meet me there I sprinted up the hill and pounced up the vines I spotted earnharcht he flinched slightly and told me quickly that Jason has already left with his friends I was so angry I lunged and sliced at his neck a clean cut revealed his wind pipe his last words were "thank you" the army finally reached the top of the hill they said they spotted Jason brody they split up and are chasing him vaas stopped for a while pacing and hey heard gunshots a pirate screamed "hey you fuck get back here!" I dived of the top of the cliff like the mad man I was and felt a sense of freedom whilst I fell I leaned forwards and placed my arms in front of me like a dive I plunged into the water and felt instant pain I reached surface and screamed my Mohawk was ruined but that didn't matter I swam to shore and found a quad bike I didn't like it but it would have to do. I zoomed past wildlife and over the beach I passed a few dead men but didn't stop to see who, I had one priority to kill Jason brody and parade his body like a fucking carnival float I caught sight of Jason shooting over his shoulder he tripped and I increased the throttle wind blowing against my wet clothes he tried to stand but I had ran over his legs i pulled the brakes and I skidded 180 degrees and ran over his chest braking several ribs he was in excruciating pain I could tell he looked up at me I put my head on his throat "hola amigo you think you can kill me huh hermano ?!" I stamped forcefully on his face and heard a crunch Jason was crying in pain now I put my gun to his head and screamed at him to shut the fuck up he whimpered slightly and said slowly "i… I killed you" well guess what I killed you to many fucking times but the problem is you wont fucking die but this time I will fucking make sure you die this time you know what I am going to savour this moment Jason brody do you want to know why because it has taken so fucking long to get to the point when you are paralyzed and at gun point! You know your tough guy brother what was his name oh yeah I remember you screaming for his life what was it now GRANT! GRANT! I laughed insanely at my mimicking skills yes grant he would be proud of you hermano and Citra my bitch sister she will be too but she will be disappointed her warrior has died she is powerless and I am going to destroy her! I grinned at him and he spat at my face I punched him and he moaned in pain I laughed but then stopped abruptly.

"Jason brody" I said slowly "have I ever told you the definition of insanity because me and you are both fucking insane doing shit over and over and expecting shit to change well for me this is going to change for you this is where it ends!" I stood up and pressed my gun barrel to his forehead "sleep well mother fucker "I pulled the trigger blood splattered over my smiling face and I decapitated his lifeless body then I said to my self crazily "now you cant wake up my pretty princess" one of my pirates came sprinting from the horizon he said quickly "vaas umm I mean boss Citra has heard about anamaki village she is very well ugh pissed off" he looked at Jason "eww fuck man are you insane?" he grinned , "yes I am" I replied happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

When I got back to the compound with Jason's head in my hand my men were cheering and the privateers were clapping wildly I went to the middle of the compound and began shouting "Jason brody is dead now we can just live our miserable fucking lives in peace no more big fucking white boys trying to get in our way as of today the rakyat are finished and we will rightfully rule this kingdom I would now like to… I was interrupted by a deeply sun burned pirate with a bandanna "VAAS, VAAS!" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT I AM SPEAKING" the burned man replied "people have reached the island a cruise ship has crashed in a storm" I stopped to take in what he was telling me and grinned "your fucking with me?" no they are in the south west part of the island we saw them but didn't shoot we needed you to come and well introduce them to your island" "el no ser una puta broma estás ... mierda" well then what the fuck are you waiting for Brandon Elliot Finn c'mon lets get the assholes I sprinted out the gates and jumped into a jeep and beeped the horn my lieutenants followed Brandon in the front and the rest in the back about an hour later we zoomed past anamaki village I laughed at the sight of the burnt village I rolled down my window and shouted fuck you rakyat! Several gun shots came from the distance I chuckled and got back in the car. I swerved down a hill and saw a smoking cruise ship and it looks like they managed to get a fire and some food I pulled the car to a halt and got out my lieutenants did the same one pulled a sniper from the car I smiled and said "not yet." Brandon frowned and followed me down the hill I stopped behind a few large rocks we had chosen the perfect spot to eavesdrop they were talking about finding help and getting off the island I saw a fat man in a Hawaiian shirt he had cream shorts on and he had a chubby face and squinted eyes he had a comb over with ginger hair I had to stop myself from laughing at his fucked up appearance they stopped talking when the man came they looked at the rocks and one of them stood up and drew his machete he walked over and I pulled him over the rocks and stood up with him at gun point everyone screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP OK SHUT THE FUCK UP SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted at them they all whimpered and the kid I had at gun point begged for his life I threw him on the ground and he charged at me with his machete I dodged and jumped out the way my l started laughing at his failed attempts he went to stab me with a thrust forward I spun around to the side and kicked him down I had my foot on his neck and I whispered in his ear quietly but with a sinister tone as well "fuck man are you insane doing the exact same thing and expecting shit to change are you fucking crazy hermano?" I pulled him off the ground and shot him between the eyes all of my new hostages screamed I giggled evilly and shouted "oi fatty get her now you piece of fuck!" he started crying and I said to him sinisterly "shh shh be quiet you pussiehole are you even a man I don't know lets find out!" I shot him in the dick he screamed in pain but Elliot kicked him across the face and he was unconscious the two hostages left were female I could tell Finn was thinking of rape so I said to him "pick your fancy he grabbed the brunette girl and dragged her in to the jungle I shouted at him "Finn I want that bitch alive" the next one was blond Brandon me and Elliot weren't the kind for rape she was crying but I put my finger on her lip and told her to be quiet in a calming tone she whimpered but calmed down quiet a lot I suppose she didn't want to die I asked her for her name she said she was called kat I said to her what a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady I grinned at her and winked she asked me quietly if I was going to rape her I chuckled and said no don't be silly Finn is just a bit fucked up in the head she nodded you know what I like you I think we are going to get along nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:

I got back to the compound and shoved the hostages in some bamboo cages when we searched the ship there were two men that we added to my uhh… collection I kept the blonde girl in a cage in my back garden with one of her male friends they seem to get on well I give them scraps of my food the fat one died off blood loss it wasn't a very sad day it was kinda amusing watching the fat bastard get dragged out of his cage big hole we put him in when the burial was over I went back to the mansion sorting out papers and files I recently sold a few hostages to a fat Italian guy as for Jason's friends they all died one ran into the jungle before we could shoot him immediately a bear pounced from the trees it was hilarious we let the bear drag him into the jungle for his little feast. The next day I woke up and two prisoners had escaped apparently Dennis found them and they are worthy of the tatau I walked into my back garden and Brandon was staring at the brunette chuckling I walked over to her cage I yawned and said hola kat come este she replied good I suppose I noticed she had her hands over her face I asked her what the matter was she pointed at her bloody faced cell mate he seemed lifeless I poked him and said "hey hermano wake the fuck up" kat said to me " you don't understand do you he pissed me off so I killed him" you did did you? Hmm chica follow me please" I kicked down the cage door and she crawled out she hugged me violently and said thank please I'm thirsty as shit" ok then c'mon then lets fix some drinks what do you want?" "what do you have?" she replied with a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

I got back to the compound and shoved the hostages in some bamboo cages when we searched the ship there were two men that we added to my uhh… collection I kept the blonde girl in a cage in my back garden with one of her male friends they seem to get on well I give them scraps of my food the fat one died off blood loss it wasn't a very sad day it was kinda amusing watching the fat bastard get dragged out of his cage big hole we put him in when the burial was over I went back to the mansion sorting out papers and files I recently sold a few hostages to a fat Italian guy as for Jason's friends they all died one ran into the jungle before we could shoot him immediately a bear pounced from the trees it was hilarious we let the bear drag him into the jungle for his little feast. The next day I woke up and two prisoners had escaped apparently Dennis found them and they are worthy of the tatau I walked into my back garden and Brandon was staring at the brunette chuckling I walked over to her cage I yawned and said hola kat come este she replied good I suppose I noticed she had her hands over her face I asked her what the matter was she pointed at her bloody faced cell mate he seemed lifeless I poked him and said "hey hermano wake the fuck up" kat said to me " you don't understand do you he pissed me off so I killed him" you did did you? Hmm chica follow me please" I kicked down the cage door and she crawled out she hugged me violently and said thank please I'm thirsty as shit" ok then c'mon then lets fix some drinks what do you want?" "what do you have?" she replied with a wink. i think she was trying to get an obvious point across which i couldnt see i swear the chica has a thing for me..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I'm not supposed to get along with hostages you know but you I can make exceptions for please tell me what made you want to kill him? "I killed him because I was angry and I was bored!"

"so you killed him for no reason did you" I asked "yes pretty much" "I like that" I smiled at her then she brought up the question I knew she would ask " so what do you want with me" I brought you in here to become my amigo my friend also I was wondering how would you like to join us?" she swallowed hard on her martini "you have had me captive for about a day I kill one person and you want me to kill a hundred times more!" " yes" I replied quite simply "the point is though you have killed now I want you in an army to rule a land worth ruling with me as king and you as a princess also chica its better than being in a cage for the rest of your fucking life or sold to some rich Mexican who needs slaves!" I gave her a minute to think about it after a good 5 minutes she said "fine I will do it!" I smiled weakly "ok then but first you will need to pass the initiation" i walked outside and she asked me what the initiation was I said to her rather calmly "kill miss brunette" "WHAT" she shouted at me " si chica" I replied I passed her a GP9 she was so confused she was shouting and resisting then suddenly she just screamed and shot miss brunette I asked her how she felt she said she said she felt good "a true killer like me then" I suppose c'mon lets get you kitted out you passed the initiation. I grinned slightly and walked off to the armoury in the compound

Sorry its kinda short loads of larger chapters tomorrow and until I finish


End file.
